


Pack me

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, References to Knotting, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это Маккол притаскивает его в стаю. Он просто заводит его в дом и ставит перед Дереком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack me

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF 2014 для команды WTF Teen Wolf

– Бесполезный.  
Дерек почти трясется от злости и нарочно втрахивает Стайлза в стену с каждым слогом. Тот молчит, со скрежетом цепляется когтями за выступы и пытается удержаться на ногах. Это не первый раз, когда у Дерека срывает всякие остатки контроля, а Стайлз снова оказывается на шаг впереди Джексона. Это у них такая игра – кто будет большей занозой в многострадальной заднице Альфы.  
– Никчемный пиздливый щенок, – Дерек особенно резко проталкивает член и со злостью сжимает когтями и так исцарапанные ягодицы Стайлза.   
Царапины кровавыми росчерками вспыхивают на светлой коже и сразу же начинают затягиваться. Когда Дерек задает хоть какой-то устойчивый темп, Стайлз срывается на низкий животный вой. Это приходит в себя волк. Дерек чувствует чужую затихающую агрессию и слышит беспомощное клацанье зубов.

Это Маккол притаскивает его в стаю. Он просто заводит его в дом и ставит перед Дереком.  
– Он свой, – говорит Скотт, похлопывая Стайлза по плечу. – Возьми его в стаю.  
Дерек поднимает глаза и оценивающе осматривает новенького. Тот мелко подрагивает и никак не реагирует. Сердце его бьется быстро, как у кролика.  
– Он человек.  
– И что? – горячится Скотт. – Укуси его, и он будет предан стае.  
Дерек отчетливо слышит, как Скотт лжет самому себе. Он несет что-то про то, что они когда-то учились в одной школе, и что Стайлз – так зовут парня – был его лучшим другом. Но школа, родной город и даже родной штат уже давно позади.  
– Одним укушенным будет больше, – хмыкает Дерек и снова утыкается в книгу, старательно делая вид, что энциклопедия старинного холодного оружия куда интереснее просьбы беты.  
– Он не доставит проблем, – обещает Скотт. – Я за ним присмотрю.  
– Ты? – Дерек поднимается с дивана и подходит ближе. Человек совершенно не чувствует волков, но Стайлз почему-то в панике отшатывается назад, как только Дерек оказывается прямо перед ним. Темные глаза влажно блестят, пульс частит. Дерек шумно принюхивается и с наслаждением вдыхает исходящий густой запах страха.  
– Дерек, – Скотт закрывает парня собой. – Пожалуйста.  
– В полнолуние, – отзывается Дерек. И не обманывает.

Едва на город опускается ночь, а в небе вспыхивает полная луна, Дерек поднимается в комнату, которую отвели Стайлзу.  
– Боишься? – спрашивает он, садясь на кровать рядом c забившимся в угол Стайлзом. Тот кутается в одеяло и сверкает глазами.  
– Нет, – выдыхает Стайлз, подумав. Его голос не дрожит.  
– Вот и славно.  
Стайлз не успевает оттолкнуть его. Дерек бросается вперед и рывком откидывает одеяло. Он задирает футболку и припадает к худому теплому мальчишескому боку. Зубы впиваются в мягкую плоть и прокусывают кожу до крови. Стайлз орет и пытается столкнуть с себя Дерека. С таким же успехом он мог бы попробовать подвинуть кирпичную стену.  
Когда Дерек отодвигается, заваливаясь на кровать, на светлой коже Стайлза аккуратным полукругом проступает укус.  
– Это подарок, – хрипло говорит Дерек, не в силах отвести взгляда от выгибающегося на кровати тела. Это первые позывы трансформации. Иногда человеческое тело не выдерживает чересчур сильного перенапряжения мышц, и связки буквально разрываются, когда человек впервые пробует обратиться. Стайлз заходится каким-то сиплым воем и раздирает выросшими когтями подушку. Дерек молча наблюдает за тем, как рождается его новый бета.  
С этого и начинаются все проблемы.

– Да господи, что я натворил на этот раз? – зло шипит Стайлз, подтягивая сползшие штаны. Царапины от когтей альфы почти заживают, оставляя после себя ржавые кровавые разводы на коже. Стайлз морщится и застегивается. Дерек смотрит, как он поправляет футболку и задумчиво трет ссадину на щеке.  
– А сам как думаешь? – Дереку не хочется поднимать эту тему.  
Он сам только-только успокаивает волка, рванувшегося спасать бету. Чертов Стайлз решил в одиночку завалить двух урожденных, когда те пробрались на территорию Хейлов. Только и они почему-то недооценили силы укушенного беты, встретившего их с битой наперевес. Сам Дерек едва успел к финалу. И когда второй бета, озверевший от ярости, уже почти достал когтями до горла Стайлза, Дерек волком метнулся на помощь.  
Лежащий Стайлз быстро регенерирует: это добавляются силы убитого врожденного. Он осторожно вправляет предплечье в сустав, и Дерек морщится от противного хруста. Он до сих пор не может привыкнуть к звуку, с которым ломаются чужие конечности. Это рушит все преграды и спускает курок его собственного обращения, а перед глазами раскидывается алая пелена.  
Они делают это в развороченной гостиной. Прямо в луже крови разодранных пришлых урожденных. Сначала Дерек думает, что переломает Стайлзу все кости и бросит регенерировать в своей комнате, чтобы хоть таким способом вбить ему в мозги необходимость подчинения Альфе. Но Стайлз словно читает его мысли. Он показывает удлинившиеся клыки и фыркает, мол, попробуй, возьми. Волк склоняет голову и приглашающе виляет хвостом, но Альфе сейчас не до игр.  
Кто первым бросается вперед, Дерек не помнит. В его памяти остается только податливо гнущийся в его руках Стайлз, усыпанная родинками светлая кожа, испещренная мгновенно подживающими царапинами, и хриплый низкий вой.  
Дерек перегибает его через подлокотник дивана, который оказывается наполовину втиснутым в дверь, ведущую в подвал. Стайлз утыкается лицом во вспоротый поролон сидения и не сопротивляется. Дерек сдергивает с него джинсы и спускает до колен. Он быстро сплевывает в ладонь, смазывает себя и толкается членом в узкую неразработанную дырку. Член втискивается с трудом, а снова задергавшийся Стайлз пытается его вытолкнуть и сжимается.  
– Отвали! – хрипло просит он.  
– Бесполезный. Ты не слушаешься и игнорируешь правила, – рычит Дерек и настойчиво двигает бедрами, но Стайлз уворачивается. Член проезжается между разведенных ягодиц.  
Стайлзу удается вырваться, но Дерек тут же настигает его и с силой вжимает в стену. Волк распален охотой и хочет уже поскорей добраться до своевольной беты. Стайлз выставляет перед собой ладони, упираясь ими в стену, и выпускает когти.  
– Какого хрена ты все еще в моей стае? – Дерек отпускает Альфу, но балансирует на грани обращения. Когти ползут, клыки опасно удлиняются, и Дерек чувствует, как внутренне давит силой на Стайлза. И он орет и умоляет, чтобы Дерек прекратил. Альфу слышно на несколько миль – Джексону с Айзеком тоже наверняка достанется этим откатом.  
– Я в твоей стае, – шипит Стайлз и пытается удержаться на ногах. Теперь он совсем не сопротивляется, позволяя Дереку себя трахать. – Как ты не можешь понять.  
– Мне не нужны беспомощные ублюдки, – отрезает Дерек, глубже заталкивая член в упругую сжавшуюся дырку.  
– Ты сам слепой ублюдок, – стонет Стайлз. – Если не видишь.  
Дерека всего встряхивает подступающим оргазмом. Он вовремя вытаскивает член, чтобы ненароком не повязать Стайлза узлом. Не то чтобы он этого не хотел. Но тогда волк Стайлза от него ни на шаг не отойдет. Ему и так хватает глухой идиотской щенячьей ревности Стайлза: когда к стае присоединились Эрика с Бойдом, Стайлз как с ума сошел и скалился при каждом удобном случае.  
Стайлз тяжело оседает на колени и быстро додрачивает себе. Вымученно кончив, он растягивается на грязном полу и смотрит в потолок стеклянными глазами.

– Ну и? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он притаскивает из подвала полиэтиленовые чехлы для мебели и останавливается с ними посреди разрушенной комнаты. Дерек задумчиво оглядывается вокруг, думая, что делать. От мебели остались одни обломки, на свежеокрашенных стенах брызгами подсыхают бурые пятна от крови. Кое-где валяется отбитая штукатурка, а на залитом кровью полу все еще лежат два растерзанных мертвых оборотня.  
– Что? – оглядывается на него Дерек. – Спрашиваешь меня, куда деть трупы?  
– Закопаем под мостом, – быстро говорит Стайлз. – Я слышал, здесь недалеко будут бетонировать фундамент.  
– Вот и займись, – бросает Дерек, уходя на кухню. От запаха крови, плотно забивающего ноздри, начинает мутить. Вид Стайлза тоже не доставляет удовольствия: тот тащится вслед за Дереком и лезет в холодильник, берет с нижней полки банку содовой и со щелчком вскрывает ее. Теперь помимо крови в доме пахнет сексом и химической приторной дрянью.  
– Почему каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь что-то сделать, я оказываюсь в дерьме, а ты в белой манишке? – говорит Стайлз обвинительно тычет рукой ему в грудь.  
– Зачем они приходили? – Дерек легко отмахивается.  
– Болтали что-то про новую стаю. Звали к себе, – лениво отзывается Стайлз. – Представляешь, урожденные позвали меня в свою стаю?  
– И чего ты не пошел?  
– Подумал, зачем им сдался бесполезный бета, – передразнивает Стайлз, и Дерек чувствует, как уголки губ предательски ползут вверх. Он вовремя отворачивается и пытается как-то справиться с эмоциями. Но от Стайлза не укрыться. Он прижимается к Дереку со спины и обнимает его так, что тот чувствует, как от горячего дыхания Стайлза волоски на всем теле встают дыбом.  
– Просто заткнись, о’кей? – тихо говорит Дерек.  
Стайлз вжимается лицом между его лопаток и сопит, оглаживая ненормально горячими ладонями живот.  
В том, что с этой секунды между ними что–то изменится, и в стае станет спокойней, уверены они оба.


End file.
